


Sugarloaf Mountain Excursion

by Benjamminrh



Category: Blanche x Spark, Mynstinct, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon GO, Spark x Blanche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benjamminrh/pseuds/Benjamminrh
Summary: The Go Team leaders hike up a mountain so Blanche can research a newly discovered species of berries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In my HC, Blanche is AMAB, identifies as non-binary, and uses male pronouns. It's okay if you have a different HC, but please be respectful of my baby! This story is told from Spark's point of view and the "you" is Blanche. HC that Blanche is fluent in French seeing how his name is literally French for "white". Also, anything like /this/ is supposed to be italicized, I just can't figure out how to do that when posting something.

You look up at the towering rock formation situated on top of a steep hill. You unconsciously curl up your lip in disgruntled apprehension. Physical exertion is not your idea of a good time, but Sugarloaf Mountain is home to an as-yet-unidentified berry that you want to research. I’ve heard that the journey to the summit challenges even experienced climbers to find a safe passage to the top. We’ll see about that. 

The trees offer shade over the trail as we make our way up the first incline. Candela sticks right by my side, matching my pace step for step. Her devilish grin ignites the competitive flame within me (though I’m certain Candela’s burns constantly in a raging inferno). I lengthen my stride, taking advantage of our height difference, but she begins to jog. I wrap my hands around the straps of my backpack and jog to catch up to her. 

I turn around and flash a smile at you. You’re about twenty feet behind us walking at your own steady pace. I know you won’t be joining in the race, but your contented smile and slight dismissive wave give me your blessing to run wild. Before I do, I drink in the full sight of you: your long, white hair in a thick braid down your back ( I /adore/ your braided hair), your cerulean eyes shining behind thick glasses, your pale skin highlighted by the sun, your lips pursed in concentration as you turn your attention to a nearby bush of bright purple berries, your slender frame lowering to the ground as you squat, and your /ass/. /Damn. I’m a lucky man./

Candela got a considerable head start while I admired you, but I pump my legs hard against the ground, break into a sprint, and close the distance between us. When I pass her, she tries to take off, but slips on the slick ground. I laugh, keep charging ahead, and within seconds Candela is by my side. She’s easily the most athletic of the three of us, but this is a mountain trail, not a track. I have the homefield advantage. We arrive at an impasse. I am more familiar with navigating the steady incline, sharp curves, and loose footing of mountain trails; but Candela is all around faster than me. She bursts ahead when the path becomes clear, only to fall behind as I hop over roots, swing around curves, and leap small boulders. 

The path ends at a steep wall of rock that must be scaled. Candela sees the end, and that’s enough to drive her ahead of me. Her hand slaps the wall a full five seconds before mine. We laugh as we regain our breath, stretch our arms above our heads to prevent cramps, and drink water from our bottles.

“I thought you had me there for a second,” Candela says as she claps a hand on my back.

“So did I,” I laugh as I stretch my back and wipe my forehead clear of sweat.

Candela tilts her head back to get a full view of the rock face. She lets out a low whistle, shading her eyes with one hand. 

“How’re we going to climb this? It’s a vertical incline, and I didn’t bring rope,” she states.

“Nah, we don’t need rope,” I say, walking around to a crevice, “We’ll climb up through here.”

“I thought you said this was your first time climbing Sugarloaf Mountain, Spark.”

“Well, it sort of is,” I reply sheepishly, “I hadn’t been before Blanche heard about the new berries. But when we made plans to come here, I scoped ahead. I wanted to make sure he could climb it; I’ve heard it can be difficult. But I think he can handle it. Just, uh, don’t tell him that, will ya?”

“Your super adorable secret is safe with me, Sparky,” Candela said, tousling my hair. “And speaking of our favorite non-binary Pokemon master, shouldn’t he be here by now?”

I look down the trail for a sign of you, but find none.

“He’s probably still gathering information on the berries. That /is/ the reason we came up here,” I say. “I’ll head back and check on him, make sure he’s doing okay.”

“Alright. I’ll stay up here so you guys can make out on a tree,” Candela smirks, “You’ll be able to live out that fantasy of yours.”

“I should never have told you that,” I say under my breath while Candela chuckles.

I turn and jog lightly back down the trail. Thankfully, you have progressed to about the halfway point. I smile and quicken my pace to reach you.

“Hey, babe!” I say, turning to walk by your side, “How’s the research coming?”

“It is coming along quite nicely, as a matter of fact,” you say with a small, pleased smile. “I have collected a healthy amount of samples to study further back in my lab.”

“Oh, were you just coming to collect samples? I thought you said something about looking for signs that wild Pokemon had been eating the berries and seeing what effects they had.”

“You are correct, mon amour. This region is home to more rock and flying type Pokemon. Rock type pokemon will, of course, inhabitat areas closer to sedimentary formations such as the one above us. Flying types will most likely nest in the trees or on top of the mountain. Either way, they would search for food nearer their nests, i.e., at the top of the rock formation…”

In the back of my head, I know what you were saying is fascinating, but all I can focus on is how your enthusiasm lights up your face. You wear your glasses up on the top of your head now that you don’t need them to closely inspect the berries. A light sweat has broken on your forehead and upper lip. I can’t help it. I /have/ to kiss you.

I grab your wrist lightly and stop walking. You turn and look at me confused and slightly frustrated because I’ve interrupted you. You stand ahead of and -- due to the incline -- above me. For the first time, I have to stand on my toes to kiss you. The small amount of frustration you harbor towards me melts away as our lips meet. Your lips are soft as always, though they taste of sweat. I know mine must as well, but you don’t seem to mind. At least, I assume you don’t as you deepen the kiss, slowly rolling your tongue with mine. I break into a smile. I move one hand up and hold the side of your face; the other I slide up your thigh until it rests on your hip. You break us apart for a moment and run a hand through my hair, trace it down my cheek, pinch my chin.

“Mon amour, J’apprécie l’affection soudaine, mais pas votre odeur,” you say softly. 

I have no idea what it means. 

“Toutefois, votre sourire a capturé moi. Je t’appartiens.”

You pull my lips to yours and my heart soars. I understand that last part: “I’m yours”. I remember all the times you’ve said it to me and how similarly we were positioned then. I have to break us apart before I can’t stop.

Your kiss has left me more breathless than after I raced Candela. We stand with our foreheads resting together, eyes closed, hearts pounding.

“Blanche, I am loving this,” I whisper against your lips, “But Candela is waiting for us and we still have a lot of climbing left to do.”

You don’t say anything, but you straighten your back, push loose hairs back from your face, turn on your heel, and saunter on up the trail. I enjoy the view that I know you /intentionally/ give me. 

I direct my thoughts elsewhere as we approach Candela; she has keen eyes and thoroughly enjoys pointing out how much you excite me. 

“Wow, you two sure are out of breath,” Candela says sarcastically. “Was the climb up really that hard?”

“The journey was actually quite enjoyable,” you say with a straight face. “Though, certain aspects of it were hard.”

A wicked gleam flashes across your eyes. You stand on a rock next to Candela, both of you with your hands on your hips, looking down at me.

“I have a feeling Spark had a harder time than you, Blanche.”

My face turns the color of Candela’s shirt.

“Perhaps,” you say with a warning in your voice. You prefer to keep our relationship and the intimate details of it between only us. Candela thankfully picks up on the hint. I clear my throat.

“Alright, gang, this next part can be a little tricky. I’ll go first. Just watch where I place my feet and do as I do.”

I approach the crevice and check to see that you and Candela are following me. Candela is behind me and you’re bringing up the rear. I push away my superficial disappointment that you won’t get an upclose view of me as I climb. You have your reasons. 

“Feel free to voice any hesitations or difficulties you have,” I shout back to the two of you, “I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Candela says with a salute.

The crevice is extremely narrow. I cannot extend my arms fully as I push my hands up against the walls to support my weight. I slowly step from one foot hole to the next, making sure Candela sees exactly where so that you may as well. The climb is not vertical, but it is very steep. The foot hole I will use next is at chest level. I look back to make sure you’re doing alright. You’re not.

“Blanche, how you doing down there?” I shout over my shoulder.

“I am fine, Spark,” you say icily. 

You’re embarrassed. You’re ten feet above the ground.

“Candela,” I whisper, “do you think you can scooch around me at this wider area?”

She looks at where I’m pointing. The crevice juts off to the right and opens up to an area where we could all comfortably stand. 

“Sure thing, Sparky,” she answers.

“Okay, keep up,” I say, doubling my pace which had previously been set for you.

“Oh! We’re almost at the top,” Candela exclaims once we reach the alcove. “Hey, I can make it on my own from here.”

“You sure, Candela?” I ask, “You see that you have to lift yourself up over that ravine, right?”

“You saying I can’t carry my weight?” she asks, with a cocked eyebrow.

“Not at all, just don’t want any of your team members saying I brought you out here to push you to your doom.”

“Ha! They would say that,” she laughs, climbing towards the top of the crevice, “I’ve trained them well.”

I climb down backwards, facing out from the crevice. You’ve barely progressed when I reach you.

“Hey, babe,” I say, gently, “Why don’t you climb back down and I can coach you through it?”

The look you shoot at me morphs from frustration to defeat.

“Hey, there’s no shame in needing some help--”

“I am well aware of that, Spark,” you bite at me.

I remain silent and let you cool off on your own as you back down the crevice. When your feet are firmly planted on the ground, I hop down beside you.

“Are you doing okay? I know you aren’t afraid of heights, so what’s holding you up?”

“The foot holes you chose were illogical. I was making my own decisions.”

“Blanche,” I sigh, “this is one of those times where if you think too much, you’ll never move forward. You have to feel it out, not contemplate it.”

“So, Spark,” you say, slowly, “are you telling me to trust my instincts?”

I smile boldly and cross my arms. 

“I am. Now how about you go first, and I’ll tell you where to place your feet.”

“Very well,” you resign, reapproaching the crevice, “though I believe you have ulterior motives for suggesting that I go first.”

I flash you a devilish smirk and wink. You know me so well. 

“Okay, put your right foot here,” I say, cautiously manipulating your foot with my hand and placing it on a steady rock.

“You do not need to physically place my every step,” you say sternly. “Simple verbal directions will suffice.”

I do as you say and direct you successfully to the alcove. You place one hand along the wall of rock and stand as far from the edge a possible. 

“This next part is the most difficult,” I say, wiping sweat from my eyes with the back of my hand. “You’re going to have to pull yourself up over this ledge.”

You look down at the narrow drop of seventy feet over which we will hang.

“Spark, are you certain this is the only way we can ascend?” you ask. “It seems illogical and inefficient.”

“Trust me, Blanche, this is the fastest and safest way to the top.”

I step around you and position myself on the edge of the alcove. I reach my arms across the ravine, shifting my weight to them.

“I want you to position yourself like this and I’ll talk you through each step from here.”

You cock an eyebrow at me.

“Mon amour, your words echo those of our first night together.”

I smile slantly and push myself back onto the firm rock. I walk behind you, place my hands on your waist. You tilt your head back exposing your neck. I chuckle to myself as I lightly push you forward toward the ravine. 

“Though the instructions may sound similar, the action they describe is anything but,” I say.

You pout by straightening your back and resolutely placing your hands and feet where mine were. My hands remain on your hips, ready to catch you or provide any necessary assistance. 

“You’re going to need to pull yourself up, then use your legs to pin yourself in between the two sides. After that, you need to alternate between holding your weight with your arms and legs. Move your legs up when you hold yourself with your arms; move your arms up when you hold yourself with your legs. Does that make sense?”

“I understand the general idea,” you say, preparing to make the first push, “and your comforting hands provide an extra confidence to my actions.” 

You hoist yourself above the ravine, but incorrectly time when you should stick out your legs. Your feet scuttle on the rock and your fingers turn white as you strain against gravity. I straighten my elbows, keeping you from falling, my biceps screaming. My hands are too high up on you to properly support your weight. Without thinking, I quickly throw my hands under your ass, pushing up to give you a boost. You reach up to the top of the ledge and yank yourself over. I follow suit, though I am able to scurry up the sides in the appropriate manner. You arm appears next to my head and I gratefully take hold of it. You pull me up, returning my favor.

“You two got it?” Candela asks, jogging over to us. 

“Yeah, yeah we’re good,” I say, dusting my hands off on my pants, “there was a brief moment of trouble, but I--”

“Spark’s skilfull hands pushed me over the edge,” you interrupt me. 

Candela and I stare at you with wide eyes and agape jaws. /Do you have any idea what you just said?/

“Why are you looking at me like that?” you ask defensively. 

“Oh, no reason, no reason at all,” Candela says airily, waving a hand and winking at me as she turns back toward the summit.

You hop to my side as I follow Candela up the short path to the top.

“Spark, please tell me why my statement elicited that response.”

“I’ll tell you later,” I say, “and maybe even give you an example.”

Your eyebrows scrunch together and you replay the scenario over again in your head. Before you can put two and two together, though, we’ve arrived.

The peak of Sugarloaf Mountain is not overly impressive, but it offers a magnificent view of the surrounding area for miles. Cars pitter by as miniatures; people swarm sidewalks ant-like; flying type pokemon soar around our head. Below us, the ground is a quilt with patches of grass, trees, and buildings stitched together by roads. A lake shines deep blue to our right; the base sits steadfast to our left. It feels as if all the world can be viewed from up here. 

I close my eyes and inhale deeply, taking in the trees, dirt, and crisp mountain air. I exhale and enjoy how the sun tickles and slowly burns my skin in a comforting way. 

When I open my eyes, you are staring at me, your eyes brighter and bluer than the far away lake. 

“What?” I ask quietly, matching the silent tone of nature around us.

You answer me with a soft kiss. One of your hands pulls my head to you by the nape of my neck; the other squeezes my hip. I wrap my arms around your waist and press our bodies together. I am so happy when I explore nature. Being here with you elevates the experience to ecstasy. 

The telling click of a camera rips you away from me. Candela smiles sheepishly behind the screen of her phone.

“Oh come on, one more! You guys are so cute!”

I decide to follow your lead on this one.

**Author's Note:**

> My partner is supposed to write the story from Blanche's POV. Once he does that, I'll see if he's okay with me uploading it as the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
